What we're made of
by Lizzy3
Summary: Christmas at the Weasley's and they start talking about Ron's childhood. R


It was Christmas Eve. For the first time in at least five years all the Weasleys were together. They also had two extra guests, Harry and Hermione had come. They had been exchanging stories. They were all full, but not tired. Mrs. Weasley had just gotten done with her story of Fred and Gorge's misadventures at the doctor's office. Suddenly Hermione suddenly said, "You know I've never heard about Ron's childhood" Harry nodded his head in agreement. "He's never told you anything," Mrs. Weasley asked. "Well in second year he told us briefly of the time Fred (or was it Gorge) turned his teddy bear into a spider" Harry said grinning. "OHH I feel so bad about that. He slept in our bed for a week after that" Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly tone looking sympathetically at Ron. Every one else was laughing except Ron. "Well anyway Ron was a very um interesting child" Mr. Weasley said smiling. "How so" Hermione asked. "Well one time he was probably one and half. He found Bill's wand in a trunk. He had seen mum making dinner, and decided to mimic her. He hid the wand in his pants pocket. Mum put him in his high chair and he waved the wand. Mum's robes disappeared." Charlie said laughing. "I remember that" Mrs. Weasley said trying not to smile. Ron was looking increasingly uncomfortable; his ears had now gone from pink to bright red. He had shrunk down so his head was now touching his stomach. "Ahh I think Ron's embarrassed" Bill said ruffling his hair. "Get off" Ron said brushing his brother's hand away. "Well another weird thing about Ron was he didn't talk at all till he was two" Mr. Weasley said looking deep in thought. "He didn't speak at all?" Harry asked. "No not even gurgling" Mr. Weasley said shaking his head. "Everyone even our relatives thought he was daft" Mrs. Weasley said looking like she was about to cry. "I mean all sources pointed to that. He was very sick when he was born. I remember holding him right after he was born. He was tiny. I remember after we took him home Charlie put a teacup on his head, it fell down to his eyes" Mr. Weasley said in a strained voice. "Oh but he was so cute. He looked exactly like Arthur. Still does actually," Mrs. Weasley said smiling a bit. "Well anyway when he was two he spoke for the first time" Mr. Wealsey started. "I remember. It was on his birthday. Mum was cutting him a piece of cake. He waited till everyone was served, then he just said as calm as can be: Charlie can you pass me a fork. Just like that. Then everyone just stared at him, then he just said; fine then I'll just get it myself. He hopped off his booster seat and went over and grabbed a fork out of a drawer" Bill finished. "He just started talking all the sudden" Hermione said smiling. "Yeah he was really smart. When he was one and a half he wrote his name in the sand," Mrs. Weasley remembered.  
  
"Oh and there was this other when he was four. He got all mad at mum because she wouldn't let him use floo powder without holding someone's hand. That night he got up and took the vase off the mantle and took a big handful of it. He then tried to say Aunt Cockburn's house. It came out as Knockturn and he found him self in front of Tawny and Hawk amulet store. When we woke up mum went in to get Ron dressed. When she found him gone she began to panic. We all checked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. Well about when we were about to call the Ministry a wizard showed up with Ron under his arm. You should have seen mum she grabbed him. She hugged him so hard that he started crying harder. Well needless to say he wasn't aloud to use floo powder by himself for months" Percy said. They were just about to tell the story about Ron and his first broom ride when they noticed he wasn't there anymore. "Hey where's Ron" Fred asked. Bill saw him standing outside next to the tree. He walked over to him silently. "So what's eating you" Bill asked standing next to him. "What do you care?" Ron asked trying not to let the quiver in his voice show. "Why wouldn't I care, you're my baby brother" Bill said a little put down. "That is what's eating me," Ron said gesturing toward the house. "What about it" Bill said quietly. "I'll never be the same as all you guys. I was the little one. I was the sick one, the one that was mummy's boy" Ron said angrily. "I never thought of you that way. I thought of you as the guy who could fit into small spaces to get stuff. The one I could teach stuff to" Bill said looking up at the sky then grinning at Ron. "Both you and I know that's bull" Ron said looking at the ground. "I was always sick and mum and dad always babied me. I got you all in trouble all the time. None of you really wanted me around" Ron said an unwelcome tear slipping down his face. "How can you SAY that? Oh and watch your language or mumble hear" Bill said cuffing Ron hard on the shoulder. "I just want to know one thing, where do I belong" Ron said looking at his brother squarely in the eyes. "What do you mean?" Bill asked looking skeptically at his brother. "Where the BLOODY HELL DO I BELONG" Ron yelled tears streaming down his face now. Hermione came out then and said quietly. "Ron I know where you belong. You belong with me" then she kissed him.  
  
Author's Note- SOOO how'd you like it? If you like it I can write another chapter. All thought I thought it came to a very nice end. Well anyway none of the characters are mine their JK's the plot however IS mine so no stealing. R&R PLEASE. Tootles happy reviewing. (Just push the little button you can do this!!!!) 


End file.
